


Gut Feelings And Not Only

by deanandsam



Series: The Heaven Chronicles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Happiness surrounds the Winchester brothers but nothing is written in stone.
Series: The Heaven Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gut Feelings And Not Only

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee announced the arrival of one Sam Winchester on the deck of their little cabin.  
He held out a steaming cup of the aromatic liquid to his sibling but the older Winchester seemed not to notice, his attention focused on the cerulean sky.

“Beautiful isn’t it,” Sam declared, his gaze equally encompassing the sky and his brother. 

Since he’d arrived in heaven he’d been floating on a cloud of exhilaration and contentment. He’d always known that his place was by Dean’s side. Back on Earth, their relationship at times had been turbulent and litigious. With the life they’d led, what was to be expected?  
Now though, there were no misunderstandings, no confusion, no barriers. Their soulmate status was amply confirmed. His soul had flown straight to his big brother, after he’d died holding his son, Dean’s namesake, by the hand. 

The warm feeling cocooning him, however, was interrupted as Dean spoke.

“Sam. What do you see up there, in the direction of that oak tree?”  
Sam finally passed the cup of coffee to Dean before turning his eyes to where his brother was indicating.

The large tree occupied an entire corner of the cabin’s surroundings, casting a pleasurable shade over the brothers’ heavenly home.  
“Uh. What exactly should I be looking for?”  
Sam’s eyes raked the skyline searching for anything untoward but everything looked as it always did, the grass was green, the sky blue, and the sun producing just the right temperature for them to enjoy.  
Dean took a sip of his coffee and waited. He wanted to see if Sam noticed what he had without prompting him.

As no answer was forthcoming from his sibling, Sam’s brow furrowed in concentration as he continued to scour the vault of the heavens.  
He was about to deny being able to see any irregularity when he spotted a tiny black smudge marring the perfect blue.

“Uh. Are you referring to that blackish pinpoint?” he asked.  
“Yeah.”  
Sam collapsed next to his brother on the only other chair set out on the deck. “ It could be anything and nothing, Dean. It’s not as if we know the ins and outs of how Heaven works. What are you thinking?”

“I’m not thinking anything, “ Dean shrugged. “I’m just curious as to why there should be a black spot there at all. It’s not moving, so it can’t be a flock of birds. I’m gonna keep an eye on it. If by tomorrow it’s disappeared then no harm.”

“So what on today's to-do list?” he asked with a grin, changing the subject.  
“I’m good right where I am,” Sam replied. 

It was no lie. He had Dean by his side. His heaven was complete.  
He hadn’t seen his big brother in over thirty long lonely years on Earth…He mused guiltily over the fact that although his wife and son had been a comfort, they were never able to fill the Dean-shaped void in his heart. Even more bizarre was the fact that he hadn’t yet revealed anything to Dean about his years on Earth without him as if they’d been only a lucid dream and this here, his heavenly life with his big brother, was and had always been the true reality.

Just as odd was the fact that Dean had never shown any curiosity about his time alone on Earth. He’d never asked, so Sam had never offered any information. One day he would but for now, he wanted nothing to disturb this idyll he was currently reveling in… just him and his sibling.  
For that reason, he was fine with chilling here on this deck next to his beloved big brother for eternity.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Eyes fluttering open, a sigh of satisfaction on his lips. Sam stretched out languorously on his bed. The sleepless nights passed on Earth were relegated to the past. Here he slept like a baby.  
As he glanced over to the bed where Dean was usually snoring contentedly, it was strangely empty. 

Sam was usually the first to rise in the morning. He’d fallen into the role of coffee-maker, delivering a morning brew to his brother as he awoke.  
For the first time since he’d arrived in Heaven, Sam felt a pang of anxiety. The cabin had only two rooms, the bedroom they shared, an open-space sitting room and kitchen, plus a bathroom.  
Straining his ears, Sam couldn’t hear sounds coming from any of the two places. Where was Dean?

Quickly he threw back the covers and made his way out the front door.  
When he spotted Dean on the deck, he gave a sigh of relief.

“Hey, dude. Didn’t expect you to be up and about so early.”  
When Dean turned towards him, his expression was one of preoccupation, and Sam’s relief waned.  
“What is it, Dean?”  
“See for yourself.”

Sam followed Dean’s gaze as he looked towards the oak tree. The tiny black speck was still there but it had grown in size. Though a relatively small blemish on the sky, its growth couldn’t be denied.  
“What do you think it is?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, Sammy but it's definitely something that I’m guessing shouldn’t be there.  
Two things come to mind. One, that the Empty is somehow infiltrating Heaven. How or why I’ve no idea and two, maybe Jack didn’t do such a great job when he made his adjustments to this new improved dimension.  
He’s new to the job after all and it's always difficult to patch stuff up in a plan designed by one's predecessor.”  


“Woah there, big brother, “ Sam huffed incredulously. “You do realize you’re embroidering big picture scenarios around a small black speck in the sky. “

“Maybe, “ Dean replied, “but even if as a soul I don’t have any physical gut to speak of, I still feel it grumble.”

Dean’s words gave Sam food for thought. His sibling’s gut feelings had been proven right almost one hundred percent of times back on Earth so he wasn’t going to brush this one off too lightly. Yet Dean was proposing theories which if true could lead to catastrophic developments.

“Okay, let’s say there’s something to what you’re speculating. First off, why would the Empty want to have anything to do with Heaven? All it wanted was to be left in peace to sleep. As for Jack. Sure, he could have messed up some little detail but I doubt it could cause serious damage. Maybe all he needs to do is tweak something.  
I think you’re reading too much into this, “ Sam finished off.

Dean studied his brother. He wondered how it was possible to reverse so much love on one person as he’d done his entire life and still want to spend the rest of forever with that same person.  
A smile graced his handsome features. “What do you say we go for a ride, Sammy. Maybe visit that pie fair we went to back on Earth. I’ll even let you pie-face me with that delicious meringue filling.”

The answering smile swelled Dean’s heart. “There’s nothing I’d like better.”  
tbc


End file.
